Shattered Hearts
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: After a breakup with her ex, Sakura moved away to America. Years passed and she receives an invitation to a wedding from Ino. She finds out her ex is attending, before she returns back, she hires a hearthrob to pose as her new boyfriend, Sasuke.[SasuSaku]
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! NOR WEDDING DATE!**

**Yo! It's me again! Some know me from 'No Way out' which I apologize for not updating. Anyways, I came up with this story. As you know, it is also like Wedding Date just the summary! Not the WHOLE story, just a few. Enjoy reading.**

**Summary:**

**After a painful breakup with her ex, Sakura moved away to America. Years passed and Sakura receives an invitation to a wedding from Ino. She finds out her ex is the best man, before she returns back, she hires a heartthrob to pose as her new boyfriend, Sasuke. Can this pretend relationship turn to real love or will Sakura go back to her ex? SasukexSakuraxOC, InoxShika, HinataxNaruto, TentenxNeji**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, standing 5'2, was standing in the middle of the deserted road; rain pouring down heavily on her. Her emerald eyes were filled with mixed emotions, anger, sadness and revenge. Her petite hands clenched in fists. 

"Damn you, Aki," she whispered in a hoarse voice. She glared up at the angry thundering clouds above her, vowing to get her revenge. Lighting mixed with thunder crashed down with a loud noise, the ground shook a bit; Sakura didn't care.

"I…I can't …face them…anymore."

She walked through the wet ground, not caring at all. She took a glance over her shoulder at the village shown before turning back and walked away. "Good luck, Ino…Goodbye." Her whispered drifted on the wind.

**

* * *

Later – Ino's House**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Ino screamed, holding the collar of a blonde teenage boy in her hands. She glared venomously at him. He looked emotionless at her.

"I don't know." He stated clearly.

She slapped him, moving his head to the side. "Don't you lie to me, you bastard." She growled, glaring at him with pure hatred. "Where is she?" she repeated, not leaving his gaze, "I saw her running off with you standing there! It's already 10 pm and she hasn't returned!"

"How should I know?" he said, tonelessly, "Ask someone if they saw her. I'm sure you'll find her soon."

Ino growled with clenched fists and was about to attack him, but strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from moving. "Let me go!"

"You're wasting you time on him, Ino," a voice said from behind, holding her tightly.

"Let me go, Shika! What did you do to her?" Ino demanded, wondering where her best pink friend is.

Aki just stared at her, like nothing was wrong before turning away and walked off.

"Hey! You get back here now!" The blonde beauty struggled to get free from her boyfriend's grip; pounding her fists in his arms. "Let me go!" Tears started to flow endlessly on her face. "Shika," she cried, "what is something happens to Sakura? If she's gone…"

He soothed her with his arm on her shoulder, rubbing it gently, "Don't worry, Ino. I promise you, we'll find her."

She managed to stop crying, she sniffed, "But…I still wonder what happened between them…they were both happy together…but now Aki's," she tried to find the right words, "…impassive."

Their was a pause between them; Shikamaru slowly unwrapped his arms around her. Ino faced back to hug him, laying her head on his chest, enjoying the fast heartbeat from him.

She shut her eyes, _'Please be alright, Sakura.'_

**

* * *

Sakura**

A pink haired beauty walked weakly to the airport. Sakura didn't bother to care to look at the looks guys were giving her. She entered quietly with a trolley in front of her and moved forward. '_I'm going…to forget... you, Aki. You will not let my life be full of misery.'_

It was dark and stars were spread across the sky, showering it with its brightness. Before Sakura entered the final area to her flight, she looked outside one last time before leaving inside.

'_This'll be a new start for me.'_

**

* * *

Ino's House **

Ino, now without tears, stride across her floor quickly to her kitchen. She went towards her to cordless phone and picked it up; she entered Sakura's number and waited for an answer. No one answered; there was a beep and a message.

"_Hey, this is Sakura. I'm sorry, I can't reach the phone right now, but you can leave a message and I'll call you back. Later"_

Ino smiled, "Hey, Sakura. This is Ino. I'm just calling to check up on you. I couldn't find you, so I'm worried. If you reach this message, I'll come to your house tomorrow, okay? See you," She rested the phone back and sighed. _'Hopefully, I'll see her tomorrow,'_ she thought.

She stood still for a while, an uneasy feeling bothering her, as if something went wrong or something horrible had happened. Arms wrapped around upper body, surprising her. Ino looked up, only to have soft lips placed on hers. She saw familiar eyes staring back at her, "Shika?"

"You alright?"

"…Yeah."

All of the feelings she had were immediately erased. Ino laughed as she was swept of the floor and on his arms, "Hahaha, c'mon, Shika. I'm tired,"

He didn't respond but carried a giggling Ino up the stairs.

**

* * *

Next Day**

Ino Yamanaka awoke to a cloudy morning. She looked over to her other side and saw a peaceful Shikamaru sleeping. She crept of the bed and changed. "Guess I'll visit her now." She muttered to herself.

She quietly went downstairs and opened the door and locked it. She swirled around and saw mean clouds around the sky. Ino walked to her best friend's house. When she arrived, she opened the door and went up the stairs. She glanced around the hallways and saw a pink colored door. '_Of course that's her room.'_

Ino opened it and opened the light…only to find a clean room with a letter in the bed in the middle. She frowned, "Sakura?" she called, "Where are you? Are you here?"

She approached the bed and sat at the edge; grabbing the paper during the process. She read, tears slowly dropped down her eyes,

_Hey, Ino. I know you're probably reading this letter now. Hey! You went inside my room with permission! See, I should have locked my room. But you wouldn't read this. Anyways, I wrote this to say goodbye to all of you. I'll be moving to America and won't be planning to back for a while._

_I think you should know by now…Aki and I broke up. Well, he broke up with me for no reason at all. Can you believe that? I don't know. I left because I don't want to face you all when you guys find out. Please don't blame him as much because I've left. But, if you want, you can beat the crap out of him if you want. Haha, I'll keep in touch with you, Ino…privately. See you,_

_Sakura_

She was gone. She moved away from a far place and isn't back. Sakura Haruno wouldn't be there with her anymore to be by her side. Even though they would still talk, it wouldn't be the same.

**

* * *

TBC **

**Yep, that's about it! This is only the opening or prologue. I'll update pretty soon and that's when next chappy, it won't be THAT boring anymore! It would be have some humor, not that much romance for now but there'll be when Sasuke and Sakura will be hanging out with her ex in the later chapters. So REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL MAKE IT MUCH MORE BETTER AND WE'LL GET STRAIGHT INTO THE STORY**

**Btw, if you hadn't read my other story, please do. I'll be revising the chapters soon. Review!**


	2. Ready to Go?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! NOR WEDDING DATE!**

**Yo! I'm back. Thank you all reviewers for reviewing my stories! I appreciate it! Well, here's more. By the way, my story is way different, just the summary is the same k? But don't be surprised if some parts are in the movie. **

**Oh yeah, for BoredTeenager: Yes they both do have one. Why asking and how'd you find out?**

**Summary:**

After a painful breakup with her ex, Sakura moved away to America. Years passed and Sakura receives an invitation to a wedding from Ino. She finds out her ex is the best man, before she returns back, she hires a heartthrob to pose as her new boyfriend, Sasuke. Can this pretend relationship turn to real love or will Sakura go back to her ex?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura stumbled out of her bed as her alarm rang loudly throughout her apartment. She muttered a few curses before slamming her palm on top of the strident device. She fell back on her back and looked at her pink colored ceiling before shutting her eyes. The sun reflected against her closed eyes, causing her to turn to her side. 

'_Argh! It's a Sunday morning! Why so early?'_ she thought with a groan as she forced herself off her relaxing, soft bed. She sat at the edge of her bed for a while, reminding herself she's now in America, alone; all her friends in her old home village. '_Now I remember. God, why did I have to leave again?'_ she stayed silent for a while before thinking bitterly, '_Oh yeah…Aki,'_

Sakura forced herself up again before stumbling inside her bathroom and slammed the door shut. The cold shower made contact with her body as it continued to shower her with its iciness. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her petite body before brushing her hair. '_What to do? Work doesn't start for another 5 hours. Wait, I didn't check my messages for a while anymore,'_

She changed her clothes and come out, wiping her hair with a towel, walking towards her phone before pressing her message button and walking to her kitchen counter after. A beep cut through the silence.

'_You have 5 unread messages'_

Sakura peeked at her side, looking at her phone, somewhat surprised. Another beep.

'_Hey Sakura! Remember me? It's your best friend, Ino! Girl, how long has it been has it been since we talked? A day or two? giggle Remember when I told you I was engaged to Shika? Our wedding is in, like, two months! Thanks for helping me with the preparations! Now, we're gathering all our closest friends, cousins, families, whatever and gonna party together! Come back soon and I expect you to be here on Wednesday afternoon, ok? See you soon!'_

Sakura rolled her eyes before resuming her activity.

Another beep

'_Ooh! It's me again, Sakura! I forgot to tell you! Bring a date cause Aki's gonna be going as well! See you again,'_

Sakura crashed down anime style with a bowl full of cereal falling on her head. She stood up, milk pouring down her hair. "WHAT? INO, HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed. She sighed, _'How'll I meet a guy in such short notice?'_

A sly grin tugged her lips as she stood up and rushed to her computer.

* * *

Ino giggled as she sent her message to Sakura_. 'This is gonna be a blast! Finally we're meeting again,'_

Her fiancé entered through the kitchen and saw his future wife in front of the counter, her back to him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her to him and buried his head on the crook of her neck.

"Mou, Shika! Don't do that," she scolded, tickled by his breathing on her neck, "You're tickling me!" She tried squirming, trying to escape in his grip, but no avail.

"You're in a good mood this morning," he muttered.

"You didn't notice?" she said sarcastically, before going back to her hyper ness, "I just sent Sakura a message that she has to be here on Wednesday noon!"

"Oh?"

"Yup!"

"How about Aki?"

"…I told her to bring a date,"

She shut one eye as he put his cheek against hers, "I'll play your game with you. Just don't make a flaw, alright?" He unwrapped his arms before going back into the living room.

She puffed her cheeks, glaring at him with flaring eyes. She kept her gaze at him before using her hand to reach over to grab a large metal spoon, threw her arm back and throwing it directly at him, he crashed down. "Hmph. I should say that to you,"

A smile crept her lips again, "I should get things ready now!" she put her hands on her hips, facing her fiancé, "Oi! Shikamaru, get up this instance and help me,"

A door bell interrupted their talk, Ino rushed to it and opened it quickly; cold breeze pushing back her hair. "What got you in a good mood, Ino?" a childish voice greeted.

"G-Good morning, Ino. I hope we weren't interrupting anything,"

She pulled them into a tight embrace, laughing, "Hey, Hinata, Naruto. Finally back from your honeymoon, I see," Ino nudged Naruto on his ribs with a sly smile, "What're you blushing about?"

Hinata cleared her throat, flushed, "Well. We're back to help prepare for your wedding now, Ino. Got everything ready?"

"Uh…no? I was just waiting for your help,"

"Then let's get on it,"

Naruto bent down on his knees and poked the laying down Shikamaru, "Oi, Shikamaru. Are you dead?"

Shikamaru batted his hand away before standing up; his black spiky hair was now messy and his hair fell to the side of his face and eyes. "Never change a woman into a bad mood when she's in a good mood,"

"That was random. Are you deluded?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sakura leaned back on her rotating chair, a dazed look on her face. "Argh! This is harder than I excepted!" She swirled around her chair before turning back to her computer, her head banging on the computer screen. "Ow." 

She continued searching for more websites until she finally found one. She leaned on her palm, interested. She entered the site and was introduced to many pictures of hot and handsome guys. She browsed through and finally one person caught her eye. She clicked on his data and his picture automatically enlarged.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she murmured his name

She leaned back on her chair, examining. '_Why does he look so familiar?'_ she thought. She shrugged it off, _'I don't know him anywhere anyways…do I? No, it might be just because he kinda looks like Aki,' _she leaned back in.

His jet black hair fell to his eyes, small strands at his side of his face. Those dangerous onyx eyes staring back at her own. His eyes…they looked dangerously captivating. His emotionless face looking at her.

'_No wonder why he's a bachelor. Types of guys like this are distant and stuff…hmm, he may be hiding something. Oh well,'_

She leaned back on her chair, eyes suspicious, trying to remember.

"Oh well. I guess he'll have to be my date for the next two months than," she decided, typing in her information and address. When she was done, she stood up and went out the door, remembering her work and shopping.

Automatically, the cold breeze played with her hair as she opened her door. She kept her jacket close. The hot sun burned her eyes. _'Argh. I'm busy as it is and Ino made it worse._' She walked down the street and entered a building full of people walking around with files and computer typing immediately filled her ears.

'_Here we go again…'_

**Next Day**

"DAMN YIOU!" an ear piercing scream broke all glass material. Sakura rushed over her to her bed before returning to her bathroom, packing in all her tooth brush and hair brush. "INO, EVEN THOUGH IT'S YOUR WEDDING, I'M GIVING YOU AN EARLY PRESENT! DEATH!"

Apparently, Ino had already sent Sakura a first class ticket early and her flight was in about… "10 MINUTES?"

The mail man rang the doorbell, waiting while sweating at the noises

**BANG**

**SLAM**

**SCREAM**

Sakura swung her door open, her hair blew back. "Yes?" He handed her mail, she gladly accepted before murmuring a thank you. Immediately, she ripped off the seal,

_Hey, Sakura. Can't wait to see you again! Haha, you must be really pissed, ne?"_

"Very,"

_But I hope u can forgive me for being a little impatient. I can't wait for my best friend! So…you gotta date already?_

"I guess…I just contacted him this morning after I got your message," she mumbled to herself while reading, "And he's coming here in 2 minutes,"

_Well you better! Girl, Aki's been asking Shika for you already! Make him jealousy to win you back! Do it. Come on, I'll see you seen and CAN'T WAIT for Aki's look and your hot date soon! –Ino_

She threw her letter behind her and through the door as the wind carried it, slamming into someone's face. She quickly packed her things before throwing her bag behind her shoulder, banging, once again, into to someone's face. Reflexively, she turned around, only to meet onyx eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Yup, yup. Y'all know who that is right? Yup! But no…I'll put more detail and that where things SPICE UP in chap 3 or 4 and the rest! PLEASE REVIEW AND I APOLOGIZE TO NOT UPDATING! Actually, I updated early, ne? REVIEW PLEASE! Short, but I'll make it longer now for the next chapters, after all, that's where things begin to SPICE UP**


	3. A first impression gone wrong

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! NOR WEDDING DATE!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Memories**

Love feels no burden  
thinks nothing of trouble,  
attempts what is above its strength,  
pleads no excuse of impossibility.

* * *

A shrill scream followed by banging and glass breaking echoed through the city with silence soon after. Sakura gripped the edge of the kitchen marble counter with her hands, she narrowed her emerald orbs, "Who are you?"

The man arched a brow, "I assume you don't recognize me as you do to me?"

She titled her head, "Don't use smart words with me." Looking closely at the intruder, she stifled a gasp. She giggled nervously, "Um…hello? Sorry about that." Sakura bowed furiously. She looked at the ground, biting her lip nervously. She knew that the man she chose was handsome, she had to admit, but in reality. Whoa. She was afraid to look up.

"Now that we're in good terms. Are you ready?"

Quickly looking up to cool dark orbs, she managed to choke out, "Y-yeah. But, do you mind helping me?"

Looking over his shoulder, as if to examine her, he smirked. "I am your escort. I shall. Would it not be rude if I shouldn't?" A bit confused, she could only blush and look at the floor once again. Picking up her purse that hanged down at the counter, she looked at the mirror before walking out the door. "We'd better hurry. The flight will leave soon."

"That is why I've come prepared."

"What?"

He shook his head, her suitcases in hand, "Let's not waste anymore time. We can get more acquainted later on. To answer your previous question, you will see when we get down."

Nodding a bit, uncertain, she walked down the stairs silently. She pulled back the handle of the entrance of the apartment with a sharp tug. A sudden hit of cold air hit them. Sakura gaped, "How'd you manage to get a limo?"

He walked past her, putting her suitcases at the back while he opened the door for her, "As you've said earlier, 'We'd better hurry." Snapping out of the trance, she slid in while he followed. The limo automatically took off.

Sakura leaned on her hand, staring at the passing views.

"_We're over."_

"_I hate you."_

Countless images and words broke her usual thoughts.

"_What happened to us?"_

"_Aki, wait!"_

Regretful thoughts and actions.

"_Sakura, watch out!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Sakura!"_

Haunting words.

"_Shut up!"_

"_I love you."_

A sudden nudge woke her up, she replied with fluttering wide eyes. She looked outside. The airport. She moved away from her seat to reach the opened door. _'I guess I'm just going closer to my nightmares…'_ she mentally sighed. Of all things, why, why, why! WHY was her EX going to be there? Did INO did all of this on PURPOSE? Wait. '_Actually, Aki is a good friend to Shikamaru…'_ she grumbled, "…How troublesome…"

A voice broke her train of thoughts, "Let's go."

The plane ride was enjoyable. First class. She squealed as soon as she found out. "Thank you, Ino!" Last time she traveled, she did not enjoy her location. Between a Spanish man who would always talk to her, thinking she would understand and a stupid teen that would hit on her every so often. _'I couldn't even sleep.'_

Now here she was. A larger space for her lounge and seat. Only for her space. Right next to her was Uchiha Sasuke. His usual posture, she assumed even though from their short time together. His arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes closed and a dark aura. This was the different side, she concluded_. 'Come to think of it…Aki is also like that…'_

Mentally slapping herself, she turned to examine the outline of the plane from her window. The plane started to move, carefully while Sakura was beginning to sleep. '_Konoha…I'm coming…back…'_ Her half-lowered eyes closed fully and leaned against her chair.

Sasuke took a glance at her sleeping form. '_Haruno Sakura.'_

**

* * *

Dream Sequence:**

"_WHAT? You like AKI?" A loud voice exclaimed. Sakura reacted quickly and covered her mouth, blushing madly and avoided stares. "Ino!" she whined, frowning. "You promised not to shout." Her back faced the two stares directed at them. Ino looked behind her and her charming blue eyes widened. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."_

_Shikamaru quickly looked at the direction of the shrill scream of Ino, his friend, Aki, reacting the same. He closed his eyes once again, "Sakura likes you?" his blonde friend just continued to look at the scene across of him. Sakura blushing and refusing to look around while Shikamaru's woman continued to shout the same words._

'_Sakura?'_

_For the rest of the class, Sakura tried desperately to avoid him. Such as sitting the farthest away from him. Hardly looking at him as they used to as friends and barely speaking. He had never noticed that she liked him. This was like highschool all over again…_

"_I don't like, Sakura."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I don't like her."_

_Shikamaru looked over at his friend and nodded. "Your decision."_

_Ouch._

_Sakura stood behind the tree, eyes downcast, a sad smile formed her lips. 'Right. His choice.' With that, she walked off and put on a fake cheery smile when she was openly greeted by her friends. "Sakura! Guess what? Someone likes you!"_

"…"

"_Who?" Ino asked, inwardly worried for her best friend_

"_S-"_

**End of Dream Sequence **

* * *

"Wake up, Sakura."

She raised her head, her flowing pink hair messy. She rubbed her eyes childishly, "So soon?" she asked, reaching for her brush and started combing her hair elegantly.

"You've been asleep for at least eight hours."

"Have we arrived?" She looked out her window, the bright clouds passed them and the sun rays greeted her tired eyes. She slammed the small window shut and rested her head back on her pillow. When she received no answer, she tilted her head to the side and gave an innocent look. "Hmm?'

The Uchiha prodigy gazed at her for a while before turning away. "Soon enough, Sakura."

She looked even more confused after. "The plane ride, right?"

'_Duh! What else?'_ she thought after, embarrassed.

'_Haruno Sakura, I'll be glad to meet yours 'friends' once again.'_

They were silent. Even after they arrived and went out of the airport, they didn't talk. Sakura was too tense, nervous and in deep thought. Sasuke was just non-sociable and waited for her 'commands'. "Calm down."

Sakura swiveled to him, glaring, "You wouldn't understand. Let alone the history of what has happened."

"I do know for a certain fact you are to anxious to arrive at this 'Ino Yamanaka's' house. In your sleep for most of the way here to Konoha, you kept on mumbling, 'Aki'. I presume, your ex?"

"…Smartass…"

"Better than being a dumbass."

"Uchiha."

He smirked inwardly, "I think you should call me by my first name instead in order to get a proper act. If not, everyone will probably discover this is all a fraud."

"S…Sasuke…kun?"

"If that's how you would like to call me and that you're comfortable, sure."

"…"

Once again, Sakura was caught in a trance. '_What happened after that?'_ she wondered, '_How on earth did I end up with him if he didn't like me at that time?'_ she sighed softly, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder, tired_ and absentmindedly. "…Hm….Aki…" she mumbled once again, inaudible. 'This coming wedding will be interesting. Not to mention the days before that,'_ he looked down at the sleeping girl, _'especially with Sakura.'_

The bachelor looked outside the window for entertainment. Looks like Konoha stayed the same. Quiet and peaceful surroundings. Houses bright and silent. Yup. Mostly the trees surrounding and hovering above them. He noted every direction and places for plans later on. The car came to a halt, sending the 'couple' forward. Luckily, he was able to catch her before she would be harmed. "Idiot."

Carrying her bridal style, he used his foot to tap against the door frame. He was answered with soft tapping at the opposite side and it was finally swung open. "Sakura!" he brushed past the bride and laid her down on a nearby couch. "Who are you?"

He looked at her for a while before going out of the house and took out their luggage.

Confused and suspicious, she walked over to Sakura. She squealed. "Sakura! You're finally here! It's been a long time!" she nudged her forcibly until she stirred. The bride growled in annoyance. "WAKE UP! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN A WHILE AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET ME?"

Jolting out of the couch, she exclaimed, "God, woman! You are still loud!" Sakura suddenly smiled, "Ino! How has my best friend doing? You and Shikamaru alright? Did he do something? I'll kick his ass!"

She laughed and hugged the babbling girl, "Missed you, girl."

"Same here. And seriously, what's been going on?"

"I have a lot to tell you! Especially about me and Shikamaru and the wedding! Before that, remember I told you about Hinata and Naruto getting married right? Well, it looks like their expecting their first child in 7 months! NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!"

"Wha-SAKURA-CHAN!"

She was, once again, covered by another body, "Hey, Naruto." She pulled away and glared at him, "If Hinata is unhappy, I swear, you will never be able to see let alone have heirs." He gulped nervously. "Aside from that, when you guys went on your honeymoon, you did that already? Tsk.Tsk.Tsk."

He blushed, "SAKURA!"

"Just joking! Hahahaha!"

"Glad to have you back."

"Oh, by the way, Sakura. Who is that hunk?" Ino whispered, pointing a finger to the Uchiha prodigy, who was currently carrying the luggage.

She grinned, "That's my man."

"His name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." They all turned their attention to the said name, who was smirking and leaning against the wall. "Nice to meet you all. Sakura, we have a small problem, mind coming with me for a while in private?"

"Sure, honey. I'll be back in a while." Tucking a stray strand of hair, she accepted the hand of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Ino exchanged worried glances.

Before the couple could even move, their hands still entwined, a new voice interjected. "Sakura, is that you?"

"Aki?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**I know, I know! It's kinda short and WWAAAYY fast dialogue but I have writers block and no idea what to write anything anymore! So PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS! COMMENT OR JUST SUGGEST AN IDEA TO ME AND I'LL INCLUDE IT! REVIEW PLEASE! AND PLEASE HELP ME!**


	4. Reasons

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! NOR WEDDING DATE!**

**Chapter 4; Reunion**

_Reason is our souls left hand, Faith her right._

* * *

Sapphire eyes burned through her body, that she could almost feel the icy tension around her former ex. She shivered inwardly. Damn, that was one of the reasons she found him irresistible. Looking at him at her spot, she examined him. _'Wow,'_ she thought, hiding a blush, '_He's matured over the years.'_ His usual dark blonde hair was slanted to the side with his longer layer at the back reaching above his shoulder. The usual seriousness and hidden emotion still shown over his face.

A short moment passed and she put on her best smile, "Hello, Aki. It's been a while."

He stared at her; still not believing at the woman in front of him was _the_ Sakura. The Sakura he had broken up with, with a reason no one was able to find out. The same love that had disappeared shortly and never returned. She, too, had matured over the years. Swaying cherry-colored hair reached her shoulders; short bangs half-covered her piercing emerald eyes. A small portion of her hair was tied back with a few long strands left. "Sakura?"

She kept her grin and nodded; bright green orbs shining bright against the light, "Yup. I'm back."

"…"

Ino and Naruto looked at the former couple and the present couples back and forth; visibly sweating at the thick pressure. It was not only Aki giving off the vibe, but Sakura's 'boyfriend'. The soon-to-be-bride clapped her hands together, "So…Oh! Sakura, do you mind helping me with the decorations and colors for the re-"

"If you don't mind, Ino, but may Sakura and I have a private talk?" he asked sincerely, bowing respectively. Ino nearly squealed at his naturally manners. "I assume that you are liable and compatriot enough to decide and plan before Sakura gets back to you." With a nod of approval, he faced Sakura once again, who nodded.

"Sasuke, honey, I'll be back soon. Just a quick chat with an old friend," she informed, placing her free hand on his chest. She did not notice someone in the room cringe. Giving him a hopeful yet nervous smile, she pulled away. At least she thought so.

Aki gave a free hand to Sakura. Sakura, who was nervous which the situation and how they left off, accepted his hand and stepped forward but was drawn back when Sasuke tugged her hand back, which he hadn't let go. He gave a cold glare, which Aki returned. The petal-colored hair girl just gave him a confused yet annoyed glare. Sasuke did not seem faze and pulled her back enough to let her fall back in his arms.

"Sakura, _dear_, you can catch up with _him,_ later on. But right now, we need to unpack and settle down. Besides, Miss Ino asked for your help in her wedding. It is the biggest commotion going around." Ino reddened while Sakura sighed.

"Yes, yes." She gave an apologetic smile to the blonde, "Sorry, Aki. But we have all the time we need to chat again, right?" and without a word, he brushed and slammed shoulders with Sasuke and left. Blinking, she was quickly distracted by Ino's constant talking.

"I really have no clue what's going on!" Sakura exasperated, her head falling to her hands.

'_She's still dense after all those years? That act she made seemed like she matured…I thought wrong,'_

Sakura suddenly rose, "You have got to tell me what's going on while I was gone! All the details with Hinata and Naruto, You and Shikamaru and all! Where's your ring? Show me, show me," she urged, "How did he propose again? Randomly or romantically?"

The bride crashed down anime-style.

"Yo, man. What's up?" Naruto greeted, swatting Sakura's 'boyfriend's' back, earning a grunt and silent growl. "So how long have you and Sakura been together?" he inquired, a wolfish grin played his lips; nudging, hinting, his arm slyly. "Well? Tell me. If I ask Sakura, she'd probably just ignore me. She's shy when it comes to things like this-"

"For two years."

He raised his brows, "Have you proposed yet?"

"No."

"How did you guys meet?" he pushed.

The Uchiha prodigy cringed. "I met her at the hospital."

"Oh yeah, Sakura's a nurse isn't she? I've heard she's been doing well. Pretty loaded but stays in an apartment," he gave him a suspicious glare, "What do you work as?"

"Lawyer."

His shoulders slumped and his eyes bulged out, "Wow. You both are loaded. You guys are almost like the perfect couple."

"Hn."

"You know," Naruto put a hand under his chin, "Aki-teme is also a lawyer."

"…"

He showed a cheeky grin, "This is like faith."

"…Idiot…"

"Sasuke-teme."

"Hn."

A vein throbbed his head, "You are soo like Aki! Both teme's!"

* * *

Cobalt eyes pierced through the leaves. The wind gently pushed them, in rhythm. Hands crossed behind his head peacefully yet he wore a thin line on his lips. Back against the tree with his legs outstretched in front of him. Icy cold eyes did not change over the years, yet he only worsened, unknown to others. He glanced at his surroundings. The same place where he would meet Sakura secretly, in order to be away from the group. This was his place.

The soft drops of water fell into the small lake in front of him. The waterfall crashing down, uniting. Tall and bulky trees surrounded it, shielding it from the sky and world. Only a dim light cut through the faint tune of its nature. Green grass layered the earthy color of the ground. Next, deep sapphire eyes gazed down the Sakura petal that had fallen. "…_Sakura_…"

"_Aki, wait up!" Sakura jogged over to the broad teen, glancing over his shoulder and down at her. "You know, sometimes you act like a gentlemen and sometimes you act just rude!" she told, puffing her cheeks cutely. The usual posture of her hands on her hips and fists clenched. Her eyes did not betray her present emotion. She suddenly smiled, "Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't get away from Ino until Shikamaru came."  
_

_He smirked, or was it a smile of laughter? She still couldn't tell unless she saw his eyes, which was being shadowed by his long bangs. "Where'd you want to go today, Aki?" she smiled, walking beside him and held his hand. The coldness was suddenly replaced by her warmth and soft hands._

"_Just stay here."_

_  
"Relax?" she shrugged, "Alright. I'm a little worn out anyways."_

He had sworn he would do nothing to hurt her both emotionally and physically. But he guessed he hurt her too much that drove her over the edge and move to America. She seemed to be doing well, even better without him. He winced. No. Now that they were proper adults, things change. He had to know. Curiosity took over and he would vow to find out. But someone was getting in his way. A man named, Sasuke Uchiha.

The way he had held her tightly and the same piercing eyes. He almost thought he was looking in a mirror, aside the eye color. The time when he held out his arm to her, Uchiha did not seem to let go and tugged her back into his arms. The firm and cautious look and tone of his voice. It was like looking back in the past.

He had wondered for a while now, 'Had she really moved on?' it seemed like it with the comfortable act she did when they finally met after a horrible farewell. He clenched the fragile petal in his hand, memories flooding to his usual thoughts of nothing but Sakura.

"_What?"_

"_I do not like to repeat myself."_

"_Then let me change my meaning," she said, almost enraged, "Why?"_

"…"

"_Aki?"_

"…"

"_I'm asking you and you don't reply! That's one of the worst qualities I hate of you."_

"_I hate the fact you have to make a big deal of everything."_

_Ouch._

"_Big deal?" she echoed, "This is not a big deal," she outstretched her arms. "You just broke up with me, you won't answer me and you're telling me this is not a big deal? Let's see if I was the one that broke up with you. Let's see how you would react!"_

"_Tch. At least I won't be yelling."_

"_I hate you, you bastard! The only thing I regret doing in my whole life is falling in love with you."_

"…"

_He said nothing but walk away, leaving her falling to the ground on her knees._

Maybe he was a bit too harsh on her. But she crossed his barriers far enough to make him feel too exposed. His emotions and 'secrets' shown to the one he trusts and loved. He would feel weak around her, knowing she knows his true emotions being played. So why was it again he broke up with her? He shook his head. It wasn't time yet.

* * *

"Taadaa!"

Sakura's mouth dropped, Sasuke look coolly at the room before him.

"Since you are guys are soo close to each other, probably might even live together, you guys can share rooms and beds so there won't be too much room."

"Ino." Sakura growled.

"Oh yeah! This was your room before you moved away right? You can share your memories with Sasuke! But I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't need to…or have the time. So! You guys can have _alone time_ now!" with a wink and a giggle, she slammed the door shut.

Sakura immediately slammed her closet door when her escort had opened it. He quirked a brow, "You used to like Michael Jackson?"

She flushed, "That was when I was young! As a matter of fact, I will rip it off as proof of that I no longer like him," opening the closet door once again, she ripped off the poster and properly threw it away. "There!"

He paid no attention and was already sitting on her bed. "Hn."

She looked over her shoulder, a sarcastic smile matching her words, "You're making yourself comfortable." He looked at her.

"We have to sleep together anyways."

A heated blush spread through her face.

" Not that way."

"Y-yeah. I know that!" she huffed, spinning around, the blush still not able to leave her face. She walked towards her luggage and unlocked it. She sat on the ground, carefully removing her clothing on a pile, organized. "Ne, ne, Sasuke. Let's go down after we unpack, I'm sure Ino would like to get to you know, as well as my other friends," she said, her eyes not meeting his. When she unloaded her kimono out of the luggage, she paused. She ran her hands through the silky material; a distressing smile formed her lips.

"Hn."

"Hm?" Still sitting in the ground, she looked over her shoulder to see Uchiha Sasuke hovering over her from behind; he was nearly in a kneeling position around her. He encircled her with his arms touching hers. Gliding his hands down her shoulder to her hands, Sakura blushed yet shivered with pure pleasure. His calloused hands hovered over her small, soft ones.

Her face reddened when he rested his head on her shoulder, his breath fanning her neck. He played with her hands before entwining them together. His chest pressed against her back, almost hugging her. "S-Sasuke?" she stuttered, squirming a bit, but that served making them closer. She stopped and bit her lower lip.

"Hn."

He buried his head at the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of winter fresh. Her scent was intoxicating him enough to place his lips on her neck. She gritted her teeth, stopping the noise rising her throat. "Um…"

The door swung open, "Sakura! Guess what? Sh- Oh…" she quickly turned her back to the couple in their current…act. "Uh, never mind! Sorry for disturbing you!" She closed the door silently as possible before running down the stairs, blushing. _'Whoa. Their that close close, eh? This may be a bad idea putting them in the same room.'_

She ran passed Naruto, who was currently climbing up the stairs. "Huh? Ino? What happened? I want Sakura to see Hinata again."

Rushing back up, she grabbed his collar and violently dragged him down the stairs, "Not now!" she whispered harshly, eyes blazing with fire. He blinked, "Huh? Why?"

It was already too late for Sakura to explain to her friend about what was happening. She felt him smirk against her skin. He suddenly pulled away and his hands left hers. Instead, he reached for his clothes and stood up. He strode to the bathroom door and closed it, leaving behind a dazed Sakura.

'_W-what just happened?'_

She looked down and gasped. Her expensive kimono was now on the floor, almost crumpled and messy. Confusion filled her emerald orbs.

'_When did I drop my kimono?'_

She took a sharp intake of breath and swiveled to his destination, glaring. "That bastard." Never did Sakura ever curse, but this was an exception…well, for her. Her reason? She got flustered and he had done it purposely, embarrassing her.

She stood up and stomped her way to the door before her. She swung it open, "Uchiha!" Oh, was it an awkward situation for her. Before her, a small fog developed. 'He was…taking…a shower.' And before her, a wet Uchiha looked at her, motionless. His hair had fallen to his face, wet. The water dripped down from his tresses; piercing dark orbs looked at her. His bare chest was masculine and exposed, almost making him seducing her. Surprised, she let out a small 'eep' and turned around, a blush, once again, covering her face. "What?"

Snapping out of her daze, the flame of anger took over her again and she turned around. She blushed once again when she caught him staring at her with those eyes, naked. She turned around again. "Why are you not wearing anything?"

"I _am_ taking a shower."

She mentally slapped herself. "Anyways, how _dare_ you!"

"What did I do?" he asked, not revealing any emotion except boredom.

"You know what you did! The time b-before…Ino caught…us…"

She knew he smirked with a smug expression, "Oh, that?"

"Yes, that!"

"What about that?"

She fumed. He was doing this deliberately. "Oh, never mind," she turned around when she heard curtains being moved, sealing him. She leaned against the door, "Anyways. We need to discuss some stuff." His silence told her to continue, "Ino and the others will probably ask us some stuff. So we need to converse our background."

"Done."

"I thought – huh?" she blinked, and stood properly, facing him, "What do you mean?"

"I covered that."

"When?"

"Naruto."

"Oh. Well, what did you say, then, about us?"

"I'm a lawyer. You're a nurse. We are together for two years."

"So…I met you as a nurse?" she looked down at the floor, one of her hand behind her neck, "Didn't I tell you? I am a nurse." She sighed, "I guess we have to discuss this matter further tonight."

"Hn."

"…Okay…" She stayed silent until he withdrew the curtains, nude. She let out a shriek and stormed out, slamming the door in the process. He smirked.

* * *

Walking back out of the shower, fully clothed, he quickly noticed his client lying down on their bed, in a deep and peaceful slumber, one arm rested on her stomach and one resting at either side of her head; her head tilted a bit to the side and her legs a tangled with the sheets. He just stood, watching her from afar before sitting at the edge of his side, his arm resting out to caress her face.

She mumbled something incoherent, at the same time, moving around a bit before laying still once again. "…hmm…Aki…" she shifted her head to the side. The striking bachelor moved so he was hovering on top of her. "Sakura." He breathed. He took the sight of her all in, one hand moved to clasp her soft hand and the other on her face so he was on his knees. Her hand clasped his hands a bit. He caressed her silky skin, admiring her beauty silently. Slowly, he retrieved his other hand and brought it to her waist. Slim and small. Fragile.

He moved his head to the crook of her neck, breathing in her alluring scent. He nearly was drunk with her enthralling scent until he forced himself to pull away. He pulled back a bit and looked at her form. His eyes gliding to her flat stomach down to her slim legs.

_Beautiful_

He redirected his attention back to her. He moved in close to her face, his head tilting a bit before locking his lips with the sleeping form. Emerald eyes slowly fluttered open and quickly took note on the situation.

_S-Sasuke?_

When he felt eyes staring at him, he pulled back a bit but still close that they could feel each others' breath fanning their face. "W-what-"

"Don't speak."

Before anymore words could be exchanged, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Eyes wide, Sakura could not take in the situation. But his tender touch was enough to make her eyes droopy and soon she was hungrily kissing him back. She tensed a bit when he pressed himself closer to her. Heat radiating from both their bodies.

"Sakura? You there? Everyone one here is now for the party. Come down soon, okay? Sorry to disturb you!" a giggle followed and the sound of retreating footsteps ceased.

Sasuke quickly pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, his bangs shadowing his eyes, "Sorry,"

"S'aright."

Sakura now was sitting up, a full on blush placed on her delicate features. Their room was dark, due to Sakura drawing the blinds and closing the light for her short nap. She felt the bed shift and looked up to see him walking to her side and held out a hand, "Let's go. Ino is calling." Hoping her blush disappeared, which hadn't, she hesitantly accepted his hand.

He gently pulled her off the bed with her own help and led her out of the room, still holding onto her petite hand in his calloused ones.

She did not catch eyes of resentment look her way when she stood next to her fiancé as they descended.

"Hey, people!" Ino grinned, catching the attention of the massive crowd as her and her fiancé stood next to Sakura and Uchiha. "Thanks for coming to celebrate my engagement with Shikamaru! I also have another surprise, Sakura!"

Whispers soon spread around the crowd like wildfire.

"You serious? Who is that hunk next to her?"

-

"I heard that's her fiancé"

-

"What happened between her and Aki?"

-

The blond said name smoothly walked towards the center of attention; a small group of girls sighing admirably as he passed. When he stood at the empty space to her right, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Welcome back, Sakura."

She blushed under his gaze and smiled. "Thanks. Glad to be back."

A sudden tug forced her to fall forward, "Haha, come on, Sakura! Let's dance." Ino motioned, grabbing her hand. Sakura merely shook her head but obeyed.

_That was close. _Ino looked behind her, seeing the Uchiha and Minazaki (his last name) consumed in a heated glare. _That would have made a scene._

Dark azure orbs glowered fiercely at onyx; silently engaging in an argument.

'_Keep your hands away from my woman, Minazaki,'_

He, in return, smirked cruelly.

'_I never knew you were that insecure of Sakura. And here I thought you two were close.'_

The Uchiha prodigy growled.

'_You touch her one more time and I'll make sure you-"_

"Sasuke, sweetie. Come on, let's dance." Sakura interjected, cupping his one hand with both hers. He had no choice but to obliged and let her take him away, but his eyes still kept on the figure he started to detest. The girl in his arms laughed genuinely but her laugh seemed too far away for him to hear and enjoy. He tightened his hold on her, bent his head so that it rested against the hollow of her neck. She blushed at the closeness but nonetheless drew him in. He glared at the man who broke her heart while he watched her with passion.

* * *

**Fast pace - I know. But I was in the mood for it. 'sides, I felt to lazy to change the whole thing after he took a bath. I promise to go slow this time but it such fun writing scenes like that! But I'll try to focus less on that. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Just got back from a trip and got lots of damn bruises and I have to walk like a penguin because my feet were mostly bruised. Anyways, enough of me. Please still stick with me! Bye-bye for now!**


	5. Chaotic, damn, crazy people

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! NOR WEDDING DATE!**

**Chapter 5: Emotions**

_There is no such thing as eternity…but some still wish for it._

**FYI, I completely forgot what happened in the movie, so I'm using what I know and spoilers but I will change the story a tad since it HAS been a while**

* * *

"Sakura."

He spoke her name as it she was a need he wanted to fulfill. She looked up at him, cursing herself for the way his eyes held hers. It was as if she was staring in eternal darkness, she could drown in them. _So familiar…just like Aki's_. She studied the curve of his face, the enticing lips and his eyes watching her. _He was watching her._ Sakura didn't even notice she was pulled in closer; her hands serving as a barrier between their bodies, "Uh…Sasuke?"

He leaned towards her face, a smirk tugging his lips when he parted his lips just inches away from his; his cool breath fanning her face. "…What is it…?" His arms around her waist circled and he moved his feet so they would face another side. "Sweet Sakura, don't be nervous," he whispered deeply in her ear that she shivered at the cool chill that ran down her spine at the contact of his lips. He seemed to notice and his eyes gleamed smugly, leaning in closer to brush his lips against her ear lobe.

Her knees wobbled. All Sakura could do was pull his head closer down to her and hide her face on his shoulder. She was blushing like crazy and his ministrations weren't helping. She heard him breathe in deeply and slowly exhaling. "You smell nice." Her face reddened. "…." She mumbled something against his shoulder. "What?"

His eyes drifted behind her and caught sight of Minazaki, watching. His glare intensified when the blonde leaned back, enjoying the view of his ex, deliberately ignoring the fuming fiancé. He growled, catching the attention of the girl in his arms. She pulled back slightly, studying his face. He looked down at her, emerald orbs held concern and confusion. He gave her a slight smile and put an arm behind her head and pulled her back in.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can you see what Aki's doing?"

That stabbed him in the heart. He refused to let her turn to face Aki and kept put by tightening his grip, "Watching you." The Uchiha felt her mouth curve on his shoulder. "And remember I'm supposed to play the overprotective fiancé?" She laughed sweetly, pulling back slightly, seeing the small frown on his face. "Oh Sasuke. You're just so cute sometimes," she leaned back down, her mood rising. She heard him grunt in response.

"Oi, Naruto. Look at them!" Ino squealed causing Naruto to stand a few feet away from her. She sighed dreamily, "I'm so glad Sakura met someone like him." Naruto stayed silent before letting out a scream again. "Drama! Aki is asking Sakura to dance with him! Ooh! How about Sasuke! Hahaha!"

That caught Naruto's attention and he turned to the scene. From afar, he watched as Aki coolly strode towards her, ignoring the looks given by the girls and the glare by the Uchiha. He tapped her shoulder and Sakura slowly pulled back. He smiled gently, just like he used to.

Sasuke's arm around her wouldn't let go, however, and stood by her side closely. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could hear them faintly. "What do you want?"

"Sakura, would you mind dancing with me?"

"She's with me."

He leaned forwards in his chair, interest in the turn of events. Aki's hand lay on Sakura's shoulder while one of her hand was still around Sasuke's neck. Her other arm reached out for Sasuke's hand and her mouth moved. "…Sasuke…right…worry…"

He looked down at her and growled, "No."

Naruto leaned back in his seat and smirked. It was just like looking back in the past and he enjoyed the old times. Sakura was always caught in the middle. She could never make her own decisions; it was always her friends. He saw her frown. "Sasuke…" He laughed out loud this time, catching their attention. That voice! Oh, that was the last straw!

"You promised you wanted to talk to me before, right?"

"Yeah. Sasuke, come on."

"I refuse to let any other men hold you."

She looked a bit astonished, momentarily forgetting the other man beside her until she felt him tug . "But he's not just any other man, he's my friend. We're go way back!"

Aki winced.

"My point exactly."

_What're you doing, Sasuke? I only hired you so I could get close to Aki!_

As if reading her thoughts with the look on her face, he gently pushed her away. Her eyes widen when she felt him push her away from him and into the arms of her former boyfriend. She could only watch his back as he walked away from the hall.

…_Sasuke…?_

-

-

-

-

"Sakura?"

……………………….

………………………

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, my one and only daughter."

_Shit_

She perfectly swiveled and forced a pretty smile to her face, "_Mother,_ how have you been?" Sakura could already see the stern gaze of her lovely mother's eyes after how many years. _Thank God, I went away_

"Where the hell have you been, young lady?"

Her lips twitched, "Why, mother. I just went to take a break away from the drama, is all." She could feel her own muscles contracting at the force of her fist forming and holding back the streams of curses about to fly off her mouth. "Don't pull that bullshit."

_Take a deep breath and release_

"What happened those two years ago, Sakura?"

_Count to 10_

"Have you realized that you have completely embarrassed both families and you left and let us take the burden?"

The party suddenly silenced, all small stares and completely oblivious whispers, Sakura noticed. Her gaze traveled every now and then to all sides to see them avoiding their gaze. "Mother, would you please lower your voice?" she hissed. _Where the hell is Sasuke?_ "For goodness sake, mother, that is all in the past, would you please just let it go? Besides, you don't even -!"

"Like hell, Sakura –"

"Mother, would you please –"

"Don't take that tone with me –"

"I'm an adult, already, I can speak how I like-"

A melodious melody broke out the fight and all eyes turned to the figure playing the piano smoothly. He looked up and smiled, "Ladies, would you all like to listen?" His fingers moved across the keys by heart, not bothering to look down, "Hm?"

Her mother let out a huff, fanning herself, "Well done, Aki. You could've done this to Sakura all the time to cool her temper."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but notice the small smile playing his lips, "If the chance would've been available, I would've seized it the second time." Sakura stared at him a bit before turning away, gladly taking her pride away from the scene before she stopped and heard a whisper of her escorts name, "….Sasuke, how wonderful…"

Sakura nervously tugged the end of her dress, watching silently while the cool Sasuke entertained his guests flawlessly and watched as they all laughed loudly as he merely smirked. She wondered a bit if this could really work out, she was starting to have doubts. _What doubts?_ She was here to make Aki jealous! Her ex-fiancé, that pathetic-excuse-of-a-man who couldn't even-!

_Sigh_

Her gaze continued to linger a bit before she grabbed a glass of wine and fled from the crowds of people. She downed her drink with a snap of her head and let out a breath. "Life is a bitch." Sakura, the girl who had a temper and was almost drunk, _held a glass_. She was tempted to throw it against the wall.

"Sakura…?"

"Argh…what do you want?"

She didn't bother turning before the wiff of familiar scent alerted her senses, "Aki? What're you doing here? Weren't you playing the piano?"

The blonde chuckled, "Yes, but just a song. I came looking for you after…erhm, your mother's speech."

Sakura snorted, "Always been such a grouchy hag."

His smile slipped and his gaze seemed to go completely blank. She was stunning. With the glass almost tipping of her hold, her cheeks were slightly red from the alcohol and her hair was a bit messy. He smiled, she was always prettier looking naturally. And holy, that dress she was wearing, was revealing every curve of her body and the delicious view of her neckline, dipping lowly down to her cleavage, "You look beautiful, Sakura."

True to his word, she didn't really notice. The way her head tilted to the side and her face reddened and her eyes drooped, almost seductively while she didn't even know what she was doing! He coughed and loosened his tie, "You seem to be doing well."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Okay, that was the alcohol talking. She was extremely sentsitive to such substances, he shook his head. "You know, Sakura…I want you to-"

"Sakura, there you are!"

His head whipped, Sakura's almost collapsed backwards, at the sudden intrudence. "Well, if it isn't the soon-to-be Mrs. Shikamaru Nara."

Ino beamed and mockingly bowed, giggling, "Thanks for you blessing." Her hand reached out and took the shaky hand of the nearly drunk lady. "Come on, Sakura. It's been a while since you've been here. And you have got to see this," she whisked away Sakura, her hand in the air waving goodbye to Aki, "Remember the time-"

All he could do was stare, frowning.

"Argh, Sakura, you know how long it took for me to find you?"

"Hm, but I'm right here, Ino."

She slapped her head, "You idiot, I was worried after that scene with your mother and came looking for you!" Ino grumble, "And who do I find you with? I thought you were avoiding him! Geez, woman, you have no idea how worried Sasuke was."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

Ino pretended not to listen, "He was looking for you."

"Where?"

She pointed, "There."

Sakura followed her finger and found him still talking to the relatives of who ever was invited. She tried balancing herself on her elbow and remained the same position she was a while ago when she was watching him. "You know…" she trailed, "Shikamaru looks pretty good."

The bride laughed, "He does, doesn't it? Women's secret weapon, I tell you."

"Aren't they all gorgoues? From your side, I presume, Ino?"

"You've got it. My other cousins are totally jealous. Sasuke is a real catch, Sakura," Ino commented, eyeing Sakura's reaction. But all she received was a blank stare and a small smile, "That he is."

"Sakura, you know…Sasuke seems to be really good."

"…"

"Almost identical, I want you to be careful, okay?"

"…"

"I mean, he doesn't really have a bad aura, but just in case."

"…"

"Sakura?"

_Thud

* * *

_

He was acutely aware of her lingering gaze on him while he faked his sentiment with the fellows. '_Annoying bastards can't leave me alone' _but the bright side was his constant distraction and he was forcing himself not to stare back into her smoky green eyes that could've rivaled the green hills.

The Uchiha was quite proud of himself when he noticed some of the men talking amongst themselves and he himself with the women too. Yes, he didn't really like the looks of awe and whispers of adoration whenever his passed because of his looks, but the plus side was he made his rival jealous as well. He could've chuckled at his own thoughts, he was an escort after all.

What couldn't he do? His thoughts drifted back to the pink-haired lady. Yup, not fall in love. And that proved to be difficult than all the cases he's had. She didn't pay attention to him as much as the others. As much as that dismayed him, he couldn't help but feel wanting to her to move her lips for his own purposes.

"Uchiha."

He closed his eyes, "Minazaki"

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Uchiha's don't follow. That is exactly why he walked off on his own, not bothering to look back. His hands rested on the bar outside while the cool air calmed his jumbled mind, "What do you want."

The blonde chuckled, "I'm envious is all, really."

Sasuke ever so slightly turned his head to the side, one eyebrow raised, "You, of all people, can feel such an emotion?"

"I'm surprised myself how some one like you entice Sakura."

He haughtily smiled, "I'm quite lucky."

"That you are. I'm also quite heart-broken at the fact a woman I yearn is with an another man." Aki leaned backed, resting against the wall, "That is painful, really. If I look at her in the eyes, I can tell she's wanting him."

The Uchiha was slightly intrigued, so she _was_ thinking of him as much as him to her. "Well, I would've tell he is a good man."

"I hope he isn't really. You see, I want her back."

"Quite to the point, aren't you?"

"Listen, Uchiha. She came back after so many years-"

"Because of you."

"- and in came you."

_

* * *

Slap_

"Damn, you bitch! Wake up!"

Ino, using her stress to take advantage of her passed out friend in her arms snoozing quietly, struggled to hold her weight. "Wake up, I say! Sakura!"

The pink haired girl immediately stood up straight, her eyes half-lowered, "I'm Sakura." She suddenly held her head, her other arm find a wall to rest on, "Crap, what a head ache." Sakura looked up, "Did you call me a bitch?"

Ino grinned toothily, "You were asleep! I was stressed!"

"What's up, Ino? You could've left me to sleep. Seriously, the night was ruined when my mother first spoke."

"Look over there."

"Huh?"

Her attention was then focused with full power on the duo outside, chatting. She quickly rushed down the stairs, missing a few steps on the way. She could barely see them! But from Sasuke's look, it wasn't a good chat. _Stupid dress making me slow…but do I look damn fine!_

She quickly checked herself from the reflection and stepped in the scene. "…Sasuke?" the silence overpowered their talk and both turned to the sweet voice. "What're you doing here?" her gaze swayed. _Oops… did I drink?_ Nevertheless, she approached him, ignoring the other presence.

He turned towards her, his eyes hard and cold. Her small palm outstretched and cupped his cold cheek, taking one step forward that heightened their senses of how close they were. The hem of her dress lightly brushed against his clothing on his thigh; she noted how he trembled a bit when her hand curved to his neck. She took another step closer, her eyes half-lowering and unconsciously licked her lips.

He smelt good. Sakura took a deep breathe and exhaled, repeating the action when one strong arm wrapped near her hip and pulled her ever so slightly. His eyes were still hard, but they've softened the slightest bit when she brushed her small nose against him,

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

And the wait was over when he made the move and pressed his cool lips against her wet ones.

The other man walked away.

* * *

Her door slammed against the wall that was within her fury. "Argh, that Ino! What do I do now?! I can't possibly make a speech that early!" Sakura angrily ripped her fur coat off her shoulders and threw it on the floor. "And to make it worse, mother just had to-"

Cool hands rested on her bare shoulders and Sakura unconsciously moved her head to the side where his neck rested against her shoulders. One hand moved down her arm and he breathed in her scent, "Why don't you calm down just a bit?" he pressed his lips against her skin, smiling when she took a sharp intake of breathe.

"Err, Sasuke?" she rasped, "It's a long night and I –"

"Relax."

He lead her to the bed and made her sit on his lap while one of his wrapped itself on her waist and the other on her thigh. "Oh-!" His lips brushed teasingly against her ear and moved his legs apart so hers was trapped between his. One calloused hand gently brushed her beautiful dress down her shoulder while the other came up higher near her thigh.

"Sasuke…I, um… I –"

She bent her neck back when his hand tenderly ran down her thigh then closer to her inner thigh and repeating the movement, his fingers inching closer to her undergarments. Sakura felt a painfully delightful shiver down her spine when his other hand moved up her stomach to her well-sized chest. "Hmm…how nice," he huskily whispered behind her ear.

Then all his hands left their places and held her lips, growling, "Stop squirming, damn it." One of her legs moved up against his lower region and he hissed, shutting his eyes. A small hand held his face, "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

He took a deep breathe before pulling his hands away and leaned back, "Yeah, I'm fine." He cracked one eye open, "Are you going to stay like that?"

"What are you- Oh! I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" she jumped like a rabbit off his lap and implanted herself against the wall, laughing nervously, "So sorry. It won't happen again."

The Uchiha stretched to his hand and rested his head against his hand, "Oh really? I was quite please if you haven't noticed."

Sakura gulped nervously, "You see…I'm a…well, I'm still-"

"A virgin?"

Her head bowed and nodded silently.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

She took a peak and quickly pushed her hands to her eyes, "Aah! My virgin eyes!" She heard him chuckle.

He continued to unbutton his shirt, proud of his physique. He pulled the material off his shoulders and tossed it nonchalantly near her fallen coat. "Sakura, Sakura." He ran a hand through his hair, "It's something you have to get used to,"

She spread her fingers and stole a look, "Why? I'm young, and this is fake."

He frowned and reached down to his zipper and zipped it down. She shrieked and throw a nearby object towards him. He titled his head to the side and missed the object. Sasuke sighed, and stepped out of his clothing and approached the showers. "No worries, I won't do anything unless you wish me to."

She mumbled inaudibly and took her hands down when she heard the water running. Sakura walked towards the door and leaned against it, "Hey, Sasuke?"

"…"

"It doesn't bother you I'm a virgin?"

"Hn. It doesn't matter."

She smiled, "So…you'll do anything I ask?"

"…As long as it is to your pleasure."

She frowned, "Hm…can I ask you a question-?" Sakura fell backwards with a silent scream when it suddenly opened. Her emerald eyes opened to see steam blocking her gaze until it cleared and she could see Sasuke's upside down face gazing at her, "Sasuke?"

His dark tresses was wet with water and dripped to her face, both his hands gripped her stumble and a towel was barely covering him below the hips. "What do you want?" He was close and she knew if she made the right move, he would be ravaging her by now. He leaned in, his eyes on her lips, "Sakura."

"I know you are an escort…"

"Hn."

He led her in the bathroom, unknowingly and pushed her against the wall. His knee drew upwards between her legs and she gasped. His arms imprisoned her own against the wall and her body was getting wetter by his own body and her dress was still slipping by the previous ministrations. He drew her towards him by the face and before his lips could touch hers again, she asked.

"How many women have you been with?"

**

* * *

Okay, so. I have to watch the whole movie again and remember some scenes. The story will turn M-rated a bit in some chappies, but you all know that's going to happen sometime. If you have any suggestions to spice up the story, or heat up the drama, please tell me Review! I promise to do better next time!**


	6. Took Two steps forward, one step back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the plot of Wedding Date.

I just watched the movie again just last month, always loved it and realized that I will NOT make Sasuke and Shikamaru OOC. I mean, come on, as much as I love the cute groom, Shikamaru is very intelligent enough to know the situation. So I'll be adding my own terrible twists and lies, but still among the lines of the Wedding Date, of course. However only large memorable scenes will be included and I'll add scenes of my own. Hmmm, warning: This chapter may be a bit rushed. I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to write because I found another obsession!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

Thy beauty

_If beauty were time, you'd be eternal

* * *

_Sakura quickly jumped off the bed, when she realized that arms were encircled around her small waist. She shrieked loudly, "There was a _reason _why I put pillows in-between us!" But all her partner did was roll over to his back and stretched, clad in nothing but his dark blue boxers. Red hues formed on her cheeks when she caught herself starting at him, "Damn it, Uchiha." The pink-haired beauty walked towards his edge and started tugging the blanket, "Heavy bastard," she muttered under her breath when to no avail she wasn't able to it.

She tried tugging again, using all her weight leaning onto one side, gritting her teeth, "You...have…to move…!!" Then he promptly rolled onto his stomach and Sakura collapsed against the floor with his scent all over the blanket that hovered over her. She huffed and tried freeing herself against her soft sheets. _This better be worth it_, she though grimly. When Sakura finally untangled herself, she found the handsome devil watching her with a perfectly raised eyebrow with an amused expression.

"Good morning," he greeted in his deep, velvet voice. Sakura ignored the shiver that went down her spine. She squared her shoulders and tried to regain what's left of her dignity and uttered her reply. She quickly grabbed her clothes to wear and slammed the door to the bathroom.

Sasuke released a deep breathe, rolled over, and stood up, stretching his aching muscles. He rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him when he demonstrated his skills upon her last night. He shook his head and ran a hand through his black tresses; '_she asks too many damn questions.'_ The Uchiha walked over to his set of clothes and immediately dressed with a loose black shirt and dark blue khakis. He turned around to already find his lady walk out of the bathroom, clad in black shorts that reached 6 inches above her knees and a see-through white, sleeveless top with a smaller jacket over it, that still exposed her stomach through the cotton shirt.

The scent of strawberry immediately hit his senses when she walked by him, "Huh, so I guess you're the only one who can pull off the casual yet elegant look?"

He smirked, "And you're the only one who can look gorgeous but sexy at the same time."

He saw her froze mid-day while brushing her hair then turn with a haughty smirk of her own, "I forgot that this is what you do."

He shrugged, "Anything to please my lady."

She grinned, "Sure, sure." Sakura put down her comb and decided what to do with her pink hair. Deciding to leave it down, she quickly grabbed her cap that pulled it atop her head and turned towards him, extending her hand to him, "Ready to go, my sexy rouge?"

He stared at her a bit before walking towards her, ignoring her hand and swooped her by the waist and easily carried her over his shoulder, hiding his smirk when she laughed aloud and pounded her fists on his back, "Damn it, Sasuke, my ass is in the air!"

"Only for me to enjoy."

She snorted, "Not for long when we go out that door!" Sakura then felt his large hand on her back and quickly switched her to his arms, bridal style. She gave him a look, in which he ignored with a stoic look of his own, nonchalant. "You know what we're going to do today?"

"…"

"Well, Ino suggested we— wait! Go out the kitchen door! Good, anyways, we're going to have a small reunion party with the family. Remember what I told you last night, Sasuke. Aki's going to be there, so make sure to give your all!"

"…."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Fine, fine. _I'm_ _sorry_, that I slapped you last night. Hey, didn't you say that I'm supposed to tell you when to make the moves or I'll do that and pay you how much for that?"

"…Are you a virgin?"

She lightly punched his jaw, "Jackass, that's a personal question." Sakura reached over to open door when the screaming began—.

"Hey, old man! Get out of there!!"

"I don't look a day over 40, sweetie!"

"Argh! Put down that dirty book, Kakashi! Hey, Naruto, don't you dare touch—I _told_ you not to lose the balls, pick them up! You there-!"

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Shikamaru!"

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes and Sasuke lowered her onto the ground, raising a brow at the scene. He followed her towards the screaming girls, "Ino…Ino, calm down!"

The said bride-to-be turned sharply, her hat nearly colliding with her own, "Oh, Sakura! Here you are, we're ready to play baseball, but there's kind of a fight with the teams you, see…Naruto wants Hinata on his team while Kakashi wants Naruto but also Lee, but Naruto disagree saying-"

"Oh, hell no!"

"-And Kiba wants Hinata as well, but Naruto won't be on Kiba's team because if Tenten isn't there, then he won't. And Tenten says that she'll be here for the bachelor party but is caught with traffic! The old man-"

"Hush, Ino. Don't be so stressed, it's bad for your complexion. I'll handle it." The pink beauty assured, Ino looked relieved and quickly back away with the girls. She threw Sasuke a smirk and walked over to tap Aki's shoulder. Giving him a sweet smile, savoring the way his eyes ran down her body and to her face, "Hey, there. Would you mind if I borrowed that bat?"

He smiled, "Sure."

She caught it with one arm and motioned Sasuke to throw a ball to her, which he did perfectly and she hit it in a narrow passage, flying past the yelling men's face and clothes that they quickly shut their mouths when they saw her on the field with a bat on her shoulder. "Oh shit."

"Now, listen boys. How about girls against boys?"

Kiba grinned, "We're game. But Hinata is with us."

She looked over her shoulder and saw a timid nod, "That's fine. As long I keep Sasuke."

A blonde opened his mouth to disagree, narrowing his eyes at _her_ current boyfriend but Naruto's hand quickly covered it, "Then bring it on, Sakura!"

0000000000000000000000000

Ino giggled delighted when she winked at the pitcher, Shikamaru, and readied her position, slightly distracting him. He groaned, "…Woman."

"That's what I am, baby."

The girls on the sideline catcalled and further distracting him when one of the guys slapped his back heavily, grinning widely. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and carelessly threw the ball at her. She swung and it furiously rolled passed him, barely above the ground while she quickly ran towards first base. "Hey!" Naruto protested, "You can't use your looks!"

She stuck her tongue out, "Hyprocite, you did that to Hinata!"

Aki placed a hand on his shoulder and the genius replied with a nod and switched places. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this when he realized who the next batter was.

"Bring it, Uchiha."

Sakura laughed with others when he smiled devilishly at her and was pushed forward towards him. Stealing a quick glance at the pitcher, satisfied he was watching with narrowed eyes; she wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck and she tiptoed to his height and breathed against his ear, "Make sure you lose this one." He responded by gliding his hand up and down her back before pulling away, leaving her breathless for a while. The girls started giving goo-goo eyes at Sakura before she silenced them with a look before bursting out laughing again.

She hastily glanced, nervous, at him. Sakura shivered at the contact, unsure suddenly and found his dark orbs watching her before he grabbed the bat with one hand, swinging it around with one hand before taking position. With a stoic look, he nodded.

Aki switched his hat at side and rubbing his gloved hand with the ball, concentrating on a difficult angle. He slid one foot on the sandy ground and drew his hand away from the other.

"Wow…can you, like, feel the sexual tension between those two?"

"That's hot."

Sakura slapped Ino and Temari's head.

Then the blonde threw the ball and the raven-haired swung back and hit a-

"_Fucking_ homerun!"

He grinned wolfishly at Sakura before jogging around the bases and two girls finished before him and scored the winning points. They cheered and jumped in joy while Aki threw his hat to the ground, growling.

Sakura made her way to Sasuke, welcoming him with a hug, hissing, "Y-you didn't listen to me!"

He lifted her chin with one hand and gestured to the other side of the field to see Aki fuming silently. She grinned at Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before replacing her lips with a bottle of water. His beautiful partner gave him a wink before pulling away. He chugged down the water to his dry throat before reaching for Sakura, who was surprised when his lips were against hers. He licked her bottom lip, coaxing her lips to open.

When she responded to him, she was surprised to feel cool water pass through his mouth down to her throat. She had no choice but to swallow the water, his tongue gently massaging hers and her knees buckled. Sakura grasped the back of his head, running it through his hair; frantically moving her lips against her devilishly handsome familiar. The warm water slid down to both their chins when the water was exchanged.

Sakura pulled back slightly, gasping before both his hands captured her face gently were enveloped with his moist lips enveloped hers again in the ancient dance of their tongues. He finally drew back before bending downwards of her lips, licking the water that traveled down her chin. Sasuke stood his full height again, wiping the water on his chin with the back of his large hand.

He was watching her.

Sakura, breathless, was left light-headed.

Then the cheers erupted.

His eyes sent her a silent message, triumph dancing in his eyes with a smug look.

_Exchange of tongues in front of a large audience..._

…_done._

She growled softly.

* * *

"He wasn't pleased, was he?" Sakura asked with a bounce in each step. Sasuke, walking with large strides, just nodded; his hands pocketed. She laughed, hurrying their paces up the stairs. She quickly threw off her top, and untied her shoes. He watched her with a silent gaze as she wore her red, lacy bra; her stomach flat, waist curved and hips full. He blinked and looked away, she wasn't even seducing him! 

Sakura gave him a weird look before grabbing her cocktail dress, halfway closing the bathroom door. "Hey, Sasuke. I forgot, the bachelor's party is today. So I guess we'll be separated today."

"Sure."

"I trust you'll be okay keeping up the act?"

"…"

She peered towards him, emerald eyes curios.; her hands in her hair.

"Hn."

She grinned, "Good." Then she stepped out, twirling on one spot when he was pulling on a black blazer jacket. He stopped and watched her. Her soft pink hair pulled up in an elegant bun while some strands fell freely around her face, framing the her eyes and brought out her eyes. She smiled and his eyes drifted lower, taking in her form. "I look good, don't I?"

Her cocktail dress was crimson, a V form hung slightly low, teasing whoever looked at her chest was left with imagination. Then it curved to her waist and clung tightly to her waist and hips before it was hung loosely around her legs, giving her easy movement to walk. His eyes followed the slit up her thigh as she walked and her gorgeous legs. He finally looked at her and smirked.

She was watching him as he resumed in pulling his jacket over his broad shoulders. She grabbed her purse and leaned back while they both stared.

"We both clean up very nicely, don't you agree?"

000000000000000000000

Each couple took separate cars on the way. Sakura was left with Sasuke and insisted on taking a quick detour. He opened the side of her door while she glided herself out with grace. "What are you doing?"

She waved her backhand, "I'm just taking out cash."

He nodded and leaned against the car, waiting while she took out her requested money. When she turned towards him, her gaze settled softy on his face. She sighed, walking towards him and leaned beside him. "Hey, Sasuke…do you think I can pull this off?"

The dark-haired male swiveled towards her, slightly trapping her with his body and the car. She looked up, eyes wide. He took in her eyes, cheekbones and finally her lips. Her lower lip trembled as she waited in anticipation when he slowly lowered down to her level. Sakura shivered when he passed her face; the back of his hair brushed against her cheek, "Sasuke?"

"Close your eyes." His soothing, baritone voice commanded by her ear, "Close…your…eyes…" she slowly obeyed, hypnotized by his deep voice. He leaned in closer, "You can relax. I'm not going to touch you unless you tell me to." His hands crept to her soft hips, "He's going to be sorry he lost you. Forget the past, forget the pain" she inhaled sharply, "You're beautiful, remember that. You do that and he'll realize what he lost."

Then his lips brushed against her earlobe and drew back, watching her eyes slowly open, hazily. She blinked rapidly, trying to regain her senses. She quickly stood her small height against his tall frame and breathed, "Holy crap. You're worth every penny."

_**Honk**_

_**Honk**_

"Hey, lovebirds! Move it, drop your lady off and get a move on!"

She smiled softly, "Naruto. Sure, sure. We're coming." Sakura turned towards him and beckoned with her hand, mocking him, "After you, your highness."

"Thank you, peasant." He strode past her, smirking at the drop of her jaw.

"_Sasuke Uchiha!"_

* * *

Everyone was laughing. Girls, specifically. Drinks were pass, smoking were shared and music and dancing were combined in a chaotic combination. Sakura raised her glass, "Girls, here's to the future Mrs. Shikamaru Nara!" 

"Cheers!"

Sakura laughed, downing her drink when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Startled, she looked up to see doe eyes playfully winking at her. "Tenten!" She wrapped her arms around the slightly tipsy girl, "You made it! Oh, you don't know how much I missed you!"

Ino came around, greeting the girl with another glass of the finest wine, "Hey Tenten! You're back!"

She grinned, "Ladies, ladies. I know I'm loved!"

The three burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that man is sexy!"

That was Sakura's cue to turn around to find her beau slick his way through the crowd of girls, his predator eyes on her. She quickly passed her drink to Tenten, who gladly finished it, and made her way to him halfway. The pink-haired beauty placed her small hands on his chest, relishing the touch of hard muscles underneath her touch, "Sasuke, what're you doing here?" she asked softly.

He brought one calloused hand up, "You forgot your jacket," his voice sexily husky, she noticed. '_Must be the wine.'_ She thought dismissively. "Your party might be continue until late night. Don't want you to catch a cold."

'_He is playing the role very well.'_

Girls hastily crowded them, eruption of sweet whispers swept through them.

"—That is so sweet—"

"—If only my Nick were like that—"

"—Stupid ass forgot to bring me _mine—"_

"—Now that is called sweet love—"

But what came out of Tenten's mouth to Ino, surprised Sakura, "Sakura gets to shag that handsome rogue?!"

Ino choked on her wine.

Sakura sent her a glare.

She held her hands up defensively, "Hey, I won't steal him or anything. It just means I have to shag more men to keep up with you."

Wine burst out of Ino's mouth, laughing uncontrollably.

Sakura couldn't tug back a grin.

But when she turned back, Sasuke was already surrounded by other girls, leaning closer to him; pushing him away from her. "Wow, you smell good."

"You're right, is it natural?"

"If it isn't, must be very expensive cologne."

Sakura grinned when both girls nudged her ribs and she made her way towards him, pushing away girls that dared even touch his chest and lower. She grabbed his hand and led the way to door before she was stopped again. "Come on, Sakura, love. Just let him make a toast for the future missus." He nodded to her and took the wine glass from her hand. She inhaled sharply when their hands brushed lightly and immediately pulled her hand away. He was intently watching her and that was when she noticed the outline of his face, his black tresses and deeps eyes.

_Cute, handsome, drop-dead gorgeous, sexy-_

And the list went on. He tore his gaze away from her and raised his glass in the air and they all followed. His deep voice, not loud but was enticing enough to stop all conversations, "Here's to the husbands who've won you. The losers that lost you and the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you."

"Wohoo!!"

"That's right, baby!"

Cheers erupted loudly.

He downed his drink, eyes on Sakura the whole time.

She grabbed his hand again, shivering at the contact when his hand circled on hers and his thumb rubbed the back of her palm. Sakura exhaled shakily, chanting in her head _'It's the wine. It's the wine, it's the wine, it's the damn wine-'_

"C'mon, Sakura. Don't leave the poor guy alone!"

"Kiss him!"

"With tongue!"

"Show him the girls' secret weapon!"

'_Drunk bitches.'_

Nonetheless, she caught sight of Aki leaning outside on the car, obviously waiting. His gaze caught hers and he straightened. She turned her back on him, sassily grinning at Sasuke before taking one step closer that closed the gaps between their bodies. She tip-toed, lightly pressing her chest against his and her hand snaked up to his neck and grasped his black, spiky ends.

Her lips moving in a rapid rhythm against his, keeping up with his lip movement and her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, sucking greedily, taking in his taste. She had most control over him, forcing him to take two steps back, encircling one large hand around her waist. Sakura, almost out of balance, place on hand on the door beside his head, opening her mouth to start the dance of tongues.

Sasuke opened his eyes, half-lowered, watching her eyes closed while her tongue moved against his before closing his against. She finally drew back, letting out a deep breathe, shakily smiling at the girls who hooted at the couple. Sakura, in a daze, caught sight of Aki seething, but for now, she only cared for Sasuke. He had better composure than her, but caught the quick glimpse of shaking sensation in his eyes before it passed.

He smirked haughtily at her.

_Until tonight, Sakura._

After his grand exit, Sakura walked her way over to Tenten, who was absolutely astonished. "Damn, Sakura…That's like sex standing up!"

"I think I've just come-"

"Oh dear, God-"

She shut out their thoughts, her insecurity heightened not because of her looks, maybe partly Aki but something else that managed to make her hearth thump painfully against her chest…

… because of Sasuke.

Her bright green eyes widened when she finally composed her thoughts. She bit her lip. It wasn't anything big. She still had feelings for Aki that she needed to fix up with him. She wanted him to want her back. And it was working well, but well…she had a very _small_ attraction for her fake beau. Just a small attraction. The days they've spent fooling around with her family and friends were crazy.

She frowned.

His large hands, strong arms, lean body, enticing eyes, deep, husky voice-

_Just lust. It's the wine. I'm just drunk. Maybe I'm still a bit sane, but--_

'_Oh, fucking shit.'_

She downed her drink quickly, reminding her drunk self to take out more cash later on.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hell no hath fury, like a woman scorned.**


End file.
